You’ll be back (alterfell fellcest fic)
by suigintoulover811
Summary: After so many years of seperation, sans finally comes back. Everyone in the whole kingdom was surprised. They thought the former queen was dead. Except for the king himself, if theres one thing he knew, he knew he would always come back.(btw this is a song fic the most best song ever! Alexander Hamilton You’ll be back!)


Sans was brought to the throne room forcefully, even though he made no struggle against it. The guards forced him to kneel in front of their ruler. Their king. His brother.

"Here we have the once former queen, comic sans font."

Sans glared at the skeleton that was his brother. Papyrus, king papyrus to be exact, had no expression at all as he looked right back at him. As there was silence between the two in the throne room. The guards quiet as ever, and the maids and servants quietly, but nervously clean around the throne room. Cleaning the blood of a monster executed for his crimes. Soon eventually sans himself.

After all this time his brother hasn't changed a bit. Still the biggest shit of a king. Thinking he was more powerful and sophisticated than other monsters. Killing all those that was in his way, even if they were innocent. Or just another part of his court. That's why sans left him in the first place. And yet here he is, facing his 'crimes', when it was supposed to be the other way around.

"Anything to declare against your crimes?"

"Not guilty." Sans said gruffly in response as he stared venomously at his former lover.

Papyrus then sits up straight of his throne, his eyes glowing in the shadowed darkness as he stared at sans.

"Tell me the crimes of the guilty opposed one." Papyrus commands. Sans then starts to scowl. Papyrus then smirks as his love for his older brother grew the more he saw him.

"Certainly you're majesty. The crimes of the opposed one is: treason, 2nd degree murder, and bribery." As the court waited for an answer from their king. Papyrus finally let out a breath.

"Hmm...very well. Release him of his shackles."

The whole court stared the king, surprised. The last monster before sans was killed immediately as their crime was stated for rape. The guards uncuffed sans but were quite confused as well.

"Leave us." Papyrus demands after sans fell to the floor. The court didn't move but silently stared at one another.

"Did I stutter? I said LEAVE US!!" As soon as papyrus let an out burst, the court room scrambled out. Knowing what would happen if they refused to leave. Papyrus left a good example of that too. When his loving queen left him he always had a more sudden rage than usual. Causing him to kill the baron that refused to leave. He did nothing wrong really. The baron just wanted to get through to the king and tell him that he experienced the same thing he's going through. But papyrus denied and immediately killed him with his own bare hands. Leaving the court scarred.

As soon as court left. The throne room became dead silent. Sans and papyrus shared glances. Sans knows what he was doing. He was going to kill him himself. Papyrus stood up from his throne. It didn't matter if they were related by blood. He began to walk toward sans. Or if they were lovers. His footsteps echoes around the room. Or if they ruled the kingdom. He stalks more toward sans, sans kept a stern face, trying be unfazed by his eerie footsteps. Or got married. He stops right in front of him. And had Gaster. He gets down and reaches out towards him...………and lost him.

Papyrus pulled him close. Sans stiffened at the affectionate hug. Papyrus hugged him closer as he took in his sent. He felt like he could actually breathe. His little omega came back to him. Finally.

"You have no idea how long I missed this...dollface.~" papyrus sighs as he smells more of his little lover.

"Don't get cocky with me bastard. I'm still mad at you."

Sans spat back at him. Papyrus only chuckles at this.

"I told you you'll be back."

"You say...the price my love's not a price that you're willing to pay~" papyrus calmly sings. Sans tries to ignore the unconvenient music. 'What the fuck??'

"You cry!~~in your tea which you hurl in sea when you see me go by~" sans stared as his brother continued singing. I mean it wasn't bad, but it was amazing. But why is he singing now?!

"Why so sad?~ Remember we made an arrangement when you went away~"

Sans was leaving the castle on a trip to a far away tribe by himself. Papyrus didn't agree at first but he decided to allow it. Sans said goodbye to their loving son, Gaster. He then turned to papyrus. Papyrus then hugged him close kissing the side of his skull.

"Just be safe."

"I will. No matter where I am or where I go, I'll always come back." Sans kisses him on the teeth. He soon got on the carriage saying his last goodbyes.

"Behave while I'm gone you two!"

"Goodbye mommy! I'll see you soon!" Gaster said as papyrus picked up his tiny little heir. Gaster was the proof of his and sans' love. Proof that they claimed the throne for themselves. And the kingdom rejoiced in his birth. Until they lost him.

"Now you're making mad~! Remember despite our estrangement...I'm your man~" papyrus whispers, this sends a shiver down his back as his love for his little brother continues to grow. He'd be lying if he said he got over his alpha. The truth is, no matter what papyrus would do, he would always love because it was all for him. And once for Gaster.

"You'll be back, soon you'll see~!" Papyrus dang as the music continues making sans blush. He smirks at this.

"You'll remember you belong to me~"papyrus grabs the collar sans had that he gave him. After all these years he could never take it off.

"You'll be back~! Time will tell! You'll remember that I served you well~" papyrus gave him a suggestive look. Sans turns red as another memory past his mind.

"Oh sweetheart~! Oh fuck yes! Fill me up!"

Papyrus pummeled into sans. Sans was screaming at the top of his lungs as his pussy was squeezing the huge cock he loved.

"Dollface! I want you to bear me a child!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes sweetheart! Fill me with all of your cum! I want it!" Sans insides tightly squeezed his pussy.

"FUCK! YOU JUST GOT TIGHTER!" Papyrus groans as he's almost close to the edge.

"I want them Papy! I want all of your children! Make me your cum slut!"

"Fuck dollface! I'm close! I'm cumming!" Sans squeals as his cum shoots up his channel. They were an absolute panting mess. They both cuddled up together. Back then this was their last attempt of letting sans bear a child, little did they know that a little bundle of joy was already growing in his mom and dad's love.

"Oceans rise! Empires fall! We have seen each other through it all!" It was true. Ever since papyrus became king, he and papyrus dominated every empire in their path.

"And when push...comes to shove...I will a send fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!~" suddenly a bunch of servants and maids burst in, singing along with the music. 'Seriously where is this music coming from?!' But sans tore that out of his mind. Would his brother really do all that for him?

No...he mustn't get roped up in this horrible mess again. Papyrus pulled sans close as he twirls him around. They both dance to the music. Just like old times.

"You say our love is draining and you can't go on~!" Sans starts to feel the rush of regret.

Sans grabs everything that was his in their chambers and packed it all in a suitcase. Papyrus was having a rant and an argument with him.

"You just don't get it sans! I did it for you dollface! For us! For Gaster! Even if he's gone! There-what are you doing?"

Sans slammed his suitcase closed and picked it to leave but papyrus stoped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious?! I'm leaving! I'm sick n tired of you hurting other innocent monsters like that! Especially CHILDREN! Ever since Gaster died you've been abusing your people! OUR people! So I'm leaving!" Sans took off his ring on his left hand and slammed it on the table. He opened the door to leave but felt a hand grab his arm.

"Dollface wait I-"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say! All I know is that my alpha would never do this!" Sans tugs his arm out of his grasp and leaves.

As he leaves he hears papyrus yell at him from the back.

"Fine! Leave then! But you'll be back." Papryus slams the door. As sans leaves the castle he heads to the ruins where no one will find him. As soon as sans settles in, He cries into a fit of tears. Just because they broke up didn't mean that he wouldn't be upset.

"You'll be the one complaining when I am gone~!"

"Me?! But you were-!"

"And no don't change the subject!" Papyrus sings as he puts a finger to his teeth. He grabs his hand and kisses it. Sans flushes even more at the contact.

"Cause you're my favorite subject~!" He then gets down on his knees and pulls sans by the waist and rubs his skull where he once bared their beloved heir, Gaster.

"My sweet submissive subject~! My loyal royal subject!" Soon the music starts to soften. Papyrus soon gets up and cups his face with both of his hands.

"Forever...and ever...and ever and ever and ever~! You'll be back! Like before~! I will fight the fight and win the war." He wraps his arms around his small frame. Putting his huge body on him.

"For your love~ for your praise~ and I'll love ya till my dying days!" Sans could feel his love for him. He does mean what he says. Even if they were apart they were still bonded together. No matter where he went.

"When you're gone! I'll go mad!" He knew that when they broke up, he could feel his brother lose more and more of his sanity. Sans was his and his alone, and seeing the one thing important to him walk away from him. It's insanity.

"So don't throw away this thing we had.~" papyrus sang as he lifted his chin with his finger.

"Cuz' when push, comes to shove...I will..." sans waited a bit as there was a little pause.

"kill your friends and family~" 'What the fuck?!'

"To remind you~...of...my love." Papyrus then started to sing by himself as the background music played in the background. Sans watched as if he's lost his marbles. The music soon started to get louder as he sang.

"Everybody!"

The whole throne room came bursting in with music and the whole court. Sans didn't know what to say. Did he plan all of this from the start? He was then pulled by the waist and was pulled into an embrace once more as his brother sang the last few notes of his song. Sans looked up as he feels the same old warmth of boss. His boss.

'Now that's my sweetheart...' sans warmly smiled as he looked up at the taller skeleton.

"Now that I have you once more...will you promise to stay this time?" Papyrus asked softly. Sans looked at him. And for once in his whole life he actually smiled. His eyes half lidded pulled his kingly robe down and kissed him passionately on the teeth.

"No matter where I am, or where I go. I'll always come back."

Fin.


End file.
